Muirahara Woods
"Muirahara Woods" is the sixth episode in Season 1 of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on June 16, 2018. Synopsis Hiro, Fred, and Baymax follow Go Go into the mysterious Muirahara Woods where they get lost and everything electronic strangely fails - including Baymax. Plot Big Hero 6 chase down a criminal through the streets of San Fransokyo and he is cornered by the team, then arrested. After their victory, Fred shows he bought tickets for a new film called "Captain Fancy: Dawn of Fanciness" and invited his friends to go next day. Everyone agreed except for Go Go, who claimed she had different plans, but instead of explaining simply went away. Hiro quickly asked about this to Honey Lemon and Wasabi, who said it really was none of their business. Still, Hiro became too curious about this and the following day he asked Fred to go find out about this despite Baymax, Honey and Wasabi objecting to it. Fred, Hiro and Baymax were taken by Heathcliff in Fred's family limousine to wait for Go Go outside of her apartment and follow her without being seen. Heathcliff saw that she was leaving San Fransokyo, which made Hiro question her. They kept following until they arrived to Muirahara Woods. Hiro instantly showed dislike for the place, while Fred told Hiro about an urban legend about a creature living in these woods called The Hibagon, although Hiro was skeptical about it. Leaving Heathcliff behind to wait for them, the trio went deeper into the woods to spy on Go Go as Hiro began despising the forest more due to the bugs, and soon Fred and Hiro climbed a tree to look at Go Go, finding out that she was bird watching and sketching birds. Fred spotted a shadow that looked like The Hibagon, but the tree branch where Hiro and Fred stood broke and fell into the river. Baymax jumped in to save them, although he started to show signs of malfunction by switching up words. Afterwards, Hiro examines Baymax thinking it could be the water that damaged his circuits, but sees there is nothing wrong with him while at the same time Fred shows his phone was glitching when he tried calling Heathcliff to go find them. Hiro and Fred also tried calling Go Go by shouting her name to no avail, soon realizing they are lost and Baymax was nowhere to be seen. On the other hand, Go Go goes back to the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology to meet with her friends, but Honey Lemon and Wasabi ask about Hiro and Fred, much to Go Go's surprise since she was unaware they followed her. They become worried upon seeing their phones had "died" and their last known location was in the forest, so they go looking for them since it is getting dark outside. While roaming the woods Hiro and Fred see a bear that tries to attack them, but they are saved by Ned Ludd, a weird hermit man who invites them to his treehouse because there were too many dangerous animals around. At the treehouse, Ned tells them how he had ended up in the forest, revealing that he was once a real estate developer who wanted to tear down Muirahara Woods until one night while driving around it, his brakes malfunctioned and almost died by falling off a cliff until "nature" saved his life with the car suddenly stopping. Due to this Ned decided to stay and live in Muirahara, and he also found a meteorite and took it with him, naming it "Bessie". Hiro figures out it was actually this meteorite that had stopped the car's tech and was currently causing Baymax's erratic behavior, so he asked Ned to help find him. Fred also asked if Ned knew The Hibagon, to which Ned replied that the creature was actually him scaring people off from the forest. They then went outside and found Baymax, but Ned became angered to find out Baymax was a robot since he had developed a hatred for technology, threatening to throw Baymax off a cliff after he trapped Hiro and Fred with a net. Honey Lemon, Go Go and Wasabi then found Hiro and Fred, who explained to them that Baymax was in danger. Since Ned didn't know about Go Go, Honey Lemon and Wasabi being in the forest, they made a plan to ambush and capture him. Ned then saw fire in the woods and believed it was Hiro and Fred burning it down, so he left Baymax and went back to get them. Before he could do anything to them, Honey Lemon and Wasabi attacked Ned and then Go Go made him fall down a hole. Baymax also reunited with the team thanks to a moose that took him to Hiro. After Ludd was defeated, the heroes told him they'd help him if he allowed Baymax to leave the forest with them. With no choice, Ned took them back to the forest's entrance but still questioned Baymax, suggesting he might try to enslave humanity and dominate the world. Ned then told the team to get out of the forest already as he jumped away, then Fred remembered Heathcliff was probably worried sick about them. However, when the team got back to him they saw he had fallen asleep in the limo's hot tub, so Fred told them to not wake him up because he looked too peaceful. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Fred *Go Go Tomago *Honey Lemon *Wasabi Supporting Cast *Heathcliff Villains *Ned Ludd (debut) *Criminal Trivia *The premiere date for this episode was scheduled for March 29, 2018, but Bob Schooley confirmed that this announcement was not the official US premiere date. *Wasabi's quote in the episode "This is how it ends. Not with a bang, but with a bear!" is a parody/reference to the 1925 poem The Hollow Men. *By far, this is the episode with the least character appearances, and even less voice actors since David Shaughnessy voices both Heathcliff and the criminal. *This episode reveals that Hiro has never left San Fransokyo his entire life. Because of this, he has a slight phobia of nature. *The bird that Go Go draws is a pileated woodpecker. **The same type of bird is seen in the short "Save Mochi". Errors *When Go Go is being followed by Fred, Hiro, Baymax and Heathcliff in the limo, a car is seen in the background that passes over a building. This was an animation error, as the building (or car) was layered wrong. *When Hiro, Fred and Baymax start following Go Go into Muirahara Woods, Fred is missing his sleeves when he peeks from behind a tree. Gallery Screenshots Thug escaping.png BaymaxHiroMW.png Fred scares thug.png Fred and thug.png Wasabi in the dark.png Ice spikes.png BH6 capture thug.png Thug arrested.png BH6 unsettled.png Boom.png Hiro MW.png Honey MW.png Wasabi MW.png Baymax MW.png Go Go MW.png Hiro questions Go Go.png Honey Wasabi.png Fred Hiro MW.png HiroMW2.png Happy eggs.png Wasabi plate.png Fred with ketchup.png BaymaxMW.png Honey eats.png Go Go's house.png Hiro spies from limo.png Fred in tub.png Baymax and Hiro in limo.png Go Go motorcycle.png Heathcliff sunglasses.png Go Go bike.png Hiro stops Baymax.png SF MW.png Muirahara Woods park.png Muirahara Woods in Baymax screen.png Animals.png Fred Hibagon.png Hibagon Baymax.png Hibagon picture.png Fred towel.png Hiro bugs.png On a scale of 1 to 10.png Baymax sprays Hiro.png Fred behind rock.png Dung Beetle.png Fred slaps Hiro.png Hiro fall.png Go Go birdwatches.png Woodpecker.png Go Go draws.png Ludd as the Hibagon.png Down the river.png Wet Fred and Hiro.png Fred phone fails.png Hiro looks at Baymax's skeleton.png Baymax glitching.png Baymax defibrillators.png Heathcliff relaxing.png Happy Go Go.png Honey reading book.png GoGoMW.png They're dead.png GoGoWasabiHoneyMW.png Forest.png Bear.png Scared Fred and Hiro.png NedMW.png Ned scares bear.png Ned riding moose.png Ned moose.png Bear 2.png Hiro and Fred MW.png Ned forest.png Ned lift.png Ned treehouse.png Hiro and Fred in treehouse.png Frowning Hiro.png Ned Newspaper.png Ned light.png Ned flashback.png Ned Snake.png City painting.png Brake malfunction.png NedMeteor.png Meteor falls.png Ned's car stops.png Ned and Bessie.png Ned face glow.png Ned lantern.png Ned with Bessie.png Ned, Hiro and Fred.png Baymax owl.png Fred asks about Hibagon.png Ned mice.png Ned house.png Hibagon article.png Ned Hibagon.png Ned phone.png Sap pot.png Ned sap.png Ned stands.png Baymax hangs.png Go Go phone.png Honey and Wasabi happy.png Go Go upset.png Fred's pendant.png Go Go Wasabi and Honey Lemon.png Beemax.png Ned smelling dirt.png Kiss the dirt.png Ned bush.png Baymax and a doggy.png Baymax Hiro flower.png Fred Hiro forest.png Ned tree.png Baymax rope.png Hiro net.png Wasabi scared.png Go Go Flashlight.png Honey's phone malfunctions.png Wasabi and Honey in the woods.png MWTrio.png Go Go cuts net.png Honey woods.png Go Go knife.png Go Go Hiro shoulder.png Team start fire.png Go Go Honey Lemon.png Team at forest.png Hiro Smiles.png HoneyMW.png Go Go forest armor.png Fred trap.png Wasabi shooter.png Wasabi pine cone.png Fred trap 2.png Honey forest armor.png Go Go forest helmet.png Wasabi forest armor.png Fred trap 3.png Hi5.png BH6 Forest.png Baymax dragged.png Ned traps Baymax.png Baymax moose.png Hiro & Fred.png Angry Ned.png Ned ashes.png Honey dirt ball.png Honey forest.png Ned dirt ball.png Ned 2.png Wasabi forest.png Honey and Wasabi forest.png Fred surprise 1.png Fred surprise 2.png Ned Fred.png Baymax and Hiro ride moose.png Baymax sit.png Go Go forest.png Ned hole.png BH6 trap Ned.png Ned fracture.png Ned scanned.png Baymax face.png NedBH6.png NedHiro.png Ned trees.png WasabiMW.png FredMW.png Heathcliff sleeps.png BH6 limo.png Concept art Big Hero 6 The Series props - Go Go's Motorcycle.jpg Muirahara Woods river panorama Khang Le.jpg Muirahara Woods rapids Khang Le.jpg Muirahara Woods entrance Khang Le.jpg Muirahara treehouse concept Khang Le.jpg Category:A-Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes